


bro kiss me tender (now do it again)

by Ailurus_Fulgens



Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ticcimask - Freeform, very soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens
Summary: Tim and Toby have a brush with homosexuality, and then decide to give in. What's a little smooching between bros? // Oneshot, just some dudes bein guys
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	bro kiss me tender (now do it again)

Their first kiss was a joke, honest. It came before anything else ever did- Toby laughed and pitched forward, pressing his covered lips to the painted set on Tim’s mask, shrieking a quick  _ “no homo!”  _ before scurrying back over to Ben, who had dared him to do it. It was inconsequential. It shouldn’t have left both parties sitting alone in their rooms that night, fingers gently pressed to their mouths while their minds worked over what just happened. Just walls away from each other, they thought about it- Why were they  _ still  _ thinking about it? They went to bed and saw the ghosts of the other, their hands still haunting them as one joke pushed weeks (or was it months?) of dancing around each other into the front of their minds.

Tim walked outside the next morning to find Toby hurling axes at trees. 

“What the fuck,” he said, and the only response he got for a moment was the  _ whack!  _ of another axe embedding into the bark of a tree. Toby grabbed another one from off of the ground, eyes still focused on his target. 

“What are you doing?”

“Knitting,” Toby replied, followed by another  _ whack!  _ He sniffed and pushed his hair out of his face. “Knitting a scarf. What does it l-look like I’m d-doing?”

“It… looks like you’re throwing axes at a tree and being defensive about it.”

Toby scowled under his mask and walked over to pull the axes back out of the tree. “Well, you g-got me, it’s a pretty shitty scarf. What are  _ you  _ doing?”

“Antagonizing you, apparently. I came out to see where you were, usually you’re inside…”

“Ben was b-b-bothering me.”

“So you came outside to throw axes.”

There was a heavy pause between them as they locked eyes. Toby nodded slowly. “...yeah.”

“What was he bothering you about?”

“...he was bothering me about you,” He said, putting the last of the axes back on the ground. “Since he dared me to do that last night. Which I’m sorry ab-bout, I didn’t mean to…”

“Make me uncomfortable?”

“Yeah.” Toby swallowed nervously. 

“You didn’t, don’t worry about that. It’s fine.” 

The silence between them was so heavy they could feel it on their backs. Tim took a hesitant half-step forward, telegraphing his movement towards Toby. He approached him like one would a startled deer, and cautiously put his hand on the other proxy’s shoulder. 

“...I didn’t mind it,” he said softly, “Even if I’ve been thinking about it since it happened.” 

“D-do you think I could-?”

“Do it again?”

They were so close now they felt like they were breathing each other’s air, out of one and into the other, completely seamless. Toby’s breath was already labored from the way he was throwing axes just minutes before, and it hitched as Tim ran a gloved thumb over the mask covering his mouth. He nodded slowly and tipped his chin into Tim’s hand.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “T-took the words right out of my mouth.” He reached out and put his hands on the sides of Tim’s mask, asking for permission, and when Tim nodded he pushed it up on top of his head- In a heartbeat, Tim had already pulled Toby’s guard down and connected their lips in what was all at once as soft as anything and burning with passion. Tim pulled back after a moment to gauge Toby’s expression, who almost struggled to open his eyes.

“...that was… What I’ve b-been wanting since last night.”

“Was it good?”

Toby’s smile shifted into a grin. “I think it could b-be even better with practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know tim is a marble hornet but yknow what? sometimes i do what i want


End file.
